Electro-acoustic transducers are sometimes mounted in enclosures. The enclosure or environment design and volume can have a substantial effect on the quality of the transducer output. In certain circumstances, there are both space and shape constraints imposed by the transducer's environment that need to be addressed to provide a successful enclosure design and transducer operation. For example, when a transducer is mounted in the door panel of a vehicle, the transducer must be protected from moisture, such as by sealing to the door panel. Also, the volume that can be devoted to the transducer and its enclosure, and the shape and configuration of such volume, may be severely constrained by the door panel or other vehicle design considerations.